Melting the Snow
by Fluffy Hat
Summary: Hao hates the winter and is bored as hell. What to do? Why kidnap his brother of corse! That sould keep him from getting too bored. So Hao does, but he didn't know he was in for more than he asked. Twincest, Yaoi?, Yoh X Hao , etc.
1. A Snow Storm

**Melting the Snow:** A Hao X Yoh FanFic

**Rating:** M _(for later chapters)_

**Warnings: **_Yaoi, Rape, Blood, Language, Twincest, Incest, Kidnapping, etc._

**Summary: **Hao hates the winter and is bored as hell. What to do? Why kidnap his brother of corse! That sould keep him from getting too bored. So Hao does, but he didn't know he was in for more than he asked.

**Authors Notes:** lolz this is the first chapter in my story "Melting the Snow". for once i've check grammar and spelling! w00t! The first chapter doesn't have smut so just calm down!!! haha I'm going to make shure that the chapters are a good long size before posting them, so it may take about a week to two weeks to get a new chapter up, depending on how i'm feeling. Reviews are love and usually get me to update quicker so make shure you review! anyways enjoy my peeps!!!!

**P.S:**_ sorry but you'll have to wait till the second chapter for your sex... haha or maybe longer!_

* * *

The sun was hidden by the winter clouds and the icy snow fall. It was dark, but not dark enough to be night. With out a single clock around for hours it could be estimated to be around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Darkness would come down in about 2 or so hours, it was annoying. 

Hao sighed as he watched the snow falling allowing it to melt on his face as he looked up to the sky. It was annoying to him. Hao didn't like winter; it made things bare and plain. With nothing green in sight other than evergreens he was in a bad mood today. Why did it have to snow, he didn't say it could snow, it shouldn't have snowed today.

The fuming shaman picked himself and made his way back into his home. The house was a simple Japanese design with sliding paper doors and no heaters. Another reason to hate snow, it made everything colder. Hao like warmth, he liked summer, there was a reason he had chosen the Spirit of Fire to be his fighting ghost.

He entered his room at set the fire place ablaze taking in the heat. His room was actually quite normal, other than the large fire place; there was a queen sized bed with white sheets and pillows also a large brown blanket. There was also a large writing desk with paper and paints on it. What else was there to do in the winter? Go out side? No not for Hao who hated the snow.

Sitting on his bed he looked at the door as it opened to this young African girl carrying a tray of food.

"Hao-sama?" Opacho asked to enter and did when she got a nod from the boy. She had brought him tomato soup with a roll. Hao hated winter so he never made any effort to get food so it was always small meals during this season.

"Thank you." He forced a smile on his face as the girl skipped happily out the door. He ate his meal in peace while thinking of things to do. It was a very boring season. Hao had put his quest to wipe out the humans on hold till the spring, so yeah there was nothing that interesting to do.

Hao sighed and put his dishes on the floor before laying down on his bed. There had to be something to do in the winter, well there was but it all involved the cold, then it hit him! Why not get some company for the cold days ahead, who better to amuse him in his time of boredom than himself? And what was the closest thing to him? One person, Asakura Yoh.

Calling the spirit of fire to his side he set out for Yoh's home under the now dark sky. His spirit melted a path way through the snowy trails that he needed to walk upon. Hao had moved, unknown to anyone but himself and Opacho, closer to his brothers' home so as to keep a better eye on him.

As of now the Shaman Fight had been called off for the holidays that the Americans, and even some Japanese, celebrated in the winter. The break was the one thing Hao was thankful for, because it meant he didn't need to worry about fighting in such cold weather.

Yoh and his, so called, friends had returned to Japan for the winter break to see Anna and the others. The fire shaman decided to fallow them to keep track of Yoh and his movements, Hao didn't want his 'sweet' little brother to do something stupid and get himself to hurt to train. It was annoying how much trouble his other half seemed to get himself into when he wasn't there to watch over him, who wouldn't worry if their brother was a lazy person who attracted danger to himself?

Target coming into sights Hao picked up his pace, it was now 6 o'clock, and they should be eating dinner. He would have to wait till everyone was asleep before he could get his twin alone. Why was he looking to capture his brother? It was said simplly enough before; Hao Asakura was freaking bored!

Smiling to himself he leaned against the walls of the house and listened to the voices inside. These people amused him to no end.

"Ryu! Get dinner out here now!"

The young lady Anna's voice called out.

"Yes, right away!"

Hao guessed that was 'Ryu's voice.

"Come on Anna, don't be so harsh."

A slapping noise fallowed his brothers' sentence. He laughed poor Yoh, Hao felt sorry for his twin having to live with that harsh girl.

"YOH!"

That was the human boys' voice, manta was his name, Hao shook his head, he never understood why his brother kept him around but everyone to their own, right?

"He's fine Manta! Right Buddy?"

HoroHoro was it?

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!"

That was Ren Tao's voice. Hao remembered him well, his interest in having the boy join him was still high, and sadly it seemed that he would have no such luck.

"Dig in every one!"

Hao Sighed and sat down letting the Spirit of fire calmly warm him and melt the snow away from his feet. Thankful for the warmth Hao took to watching the stars as the clouds parted to the sky behind them. It was a calming moment even with the party inside the house right behind him.

The noises inside had stopped for some time now, everyone should be sleeping; Hao got up and quietly entered the house. He was about to go up the stars when he heard a noise coming from the back yard so he went there. The door was wide open allowing him to see the source of the noise; it was his younger half dancing around in the snow.

Yoh laughed as he fell to the ground and made a snow angel. He simply loved the snow! It was great! It was one of those things he liked to enjoy alone with no one to destroy the calm of the night. After laying there for almost 10 minutes he noticed that someone was watching him from the house, must be Anna wanting him to come in... Or not.

Hao sent his brother a wicked smirk. It was quite interesting how two parts of the same person could be so different. Hao hated snow and cold and Yoh loved it, yet it went against their personalities, with the way he was you'd think he was the one who enjoyed winter yet it was Yoh, not him, who did.

"Good evening brother," He paused looking around the yard of snow, "Enjoying yourself in this... snow?"

Blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things Yoh got up and walked slowly over to his twin. "What are you doing in my house Hao?"

"Just visiting is it so weird for me to see my younger brother?" Hao smiled as Yoh stepped into the house still trying to stare him down, not working at all! "Haha Yoh, you amuse me so much, you think I'll go away if you stare at me long enough?"

The younger twin sighed, it was too late for something like this, he looked at the clock which read 10:05pm, yup way too late. "What ever you want can't it wait till the morning?"

Letting his arms fall to his side Hao fallowed his younger to the kitchen. "No not really..." He said as he took the glass of water Yoh offered him, even in the face of an enemy he was kind... what a fool.

"Then will you at least tell me why you are here?" Yoh sipped at his water while watching his older brother's every move incase he decided to attack.

Hao thought that over for a while, why was he here again? Oh yeah because the cold weather had killed his mood completely! "I was bored and thought you could amuse me for a while to keep me entertained for the rest of the holidays..." Hao paused to laugh at Yoh's confused face, "I've come to take you home with me, just until the Shaman Fights start up again though." he sighed and waited for the reply which was going to make this day a lot better.

"Are you crazy???"

There it was, Hao smiled even more at this point. Maybe this winter won't be so bad after all. "Some people seem to think so; I'll let you get the things you'll need for the two weeks you'll be with me. Alert anyone that I'm here and I'll burn everyone to ashes." He smirked evilly, "Oh and little brother leave a note saying you are going off training for the rest of the break so you can hopefully defeat me... not that you ever will." that thought made him laugh even more.

Yoh sighed, "You aren't going to let me out of this are you?" He didn't want anyone hurt and Hao was right he wasn't strong enough to fight him at the moment. "Fine... just wait ok?"

Hao nodded. This will be fun. Yes very fun indeed.

30 minutes later Yoh came back down stairs with a small bag on him shoulders looking tired.

"It took you that long to pack and write a note?" Hao raised one of his eye brows.

Yoh shook his head and let out a yawn, "No I fell asleep... heh sorry" he didn't know why he was apologizing but it felt like the thing to do so he did it. Hao nodded and went for the door silently asking for Yoh to fallow, which he did although he didn't want to, Yoh had to protect the others.

After a long walk the two brothers made it back to Hao's home. The younger of the two was shocked at how close his brother lived to him, when did that happen?

"I moved here so I could keep an eye on you." Hao told Yoh when he saw the confused look on his face. "Like it?"

Yoh nodded slowly; well it was a nice house. "You really creep me out sometimes…"

Hao just laughed at this and walked to the front door, "Now remember you stay for the full two week and I will resist my urge to burn all those annoying friends of yours to their graves. Deal?" He said with a big innocent smile playing on his face as he opened the door.

"Deal."

* * *

To Be continued! w00t! I'll start writing the secound chapter now :)

in all honesty this WAS going to be a one shot but i got lazy... plus i wanted someone to tell me if i was doing a good job so far... lolz i fail... -.-;;


	2. Day 1 Waking up

**Melting the Snow: A Hao X Yoh FanFic**

**Rating:** M _(for later chapters)_

**Warnings: _Yaoi, Rape, Blood, Language, Twincest, Incest, Kidnapping, etc._**

**Summary:** Hao hates the winter and is bored as hell. What to do? Why kidnap his brother of corse! That sould keep him from getting too bored. So Hao does, but he didn't know he was in for more than he asked.

Authors Notes: The second chapter... wow... maybe I'll make this a weekly thing! haha one chapter every Friday! w00t! just like my anime shows, they come out every week... but sometimes they skip a week... it's annoying when that happens neh? anyways on with the show:)

I've been reading alot of fanfics lately and i've noticed something which i find quite funny, Everyone has the same idea of Hao being some sort of heater XD I'm am sorry but that just cracks me up! lolz don't you agree? at least that means it's a good idea! w00t!

R&R my peeps or I'll but you in my closet:)

**P.S:**_haha once again you guys must wait for your yaoi XD I like to make you wait in high hopes just to have them crash to the ground! but really you can't rush these things! I know some of you want pure smut, but that's not how i like my yaoi (and only my opinions matter, it is MY story after all), I like my Yaoi with some good story behind it because it gives it sooooo much more meaning! worship me!_

**EDIT:** I just edited the spelling and grammar i was to busy to fix before i submited this chapter XD now worries I'm working on the 3rd chapter as we speak! BUT! I will stop writing this story if people keep on faving and alerting this story with out commenting! not freaking lie! it pisses me off. I've never done that to anyone else and i don't wish for my story to be put down in such a way. I'll even take a one word review, just review... well now that that rant is over _ENJOY!_ XD

**

* * *

**

**-- Chapter 2 -- Day 1 - Waking Up -- **

**

* * *

**

Yoh shivered, it was freaking cold in this house. Hao led him the back of the house where there was four rooms, one for himself, one for someone named Opacho, and two for guests. Yoh was given the room beside Hao's so he could be watched. The room was small and had only two things in it, one small bed and one small dresser, not counting the window which was covered in thick drapes that were wide open to let in light.

The older of the twins left his brother to get used to the room; he was after all staying for two weeks. As soon as Hao had left is got even colder in the small room, Yoh guessed it was because his Spirit of fire always fallowed him around, it was bound to make things a little warmer than normal.

Sighing Yoh put his stuff down with his coat and sat on the bed covering himself with the blankets. Hey it was cold, what else was he to do? Yoh wished he knew why Hao had brought him here. Hao had said it was because he was bored, but normal people don't kidnap people out of boredom, well Hao wasn't what he'd call quite normal so that could make sense.

It was snowing again and Yoh was upset. Why did it have to start snowing again when he was locked up? He loved the snow. Yoh sat at the window watching the snow flakes fall and touch the ground being forced to one side by the now harsh wind. It was turning into a blizzard, Oh how Yoh longed to be in it.

Hao walked back into the room about 3 hours later to find his brother wrapped in a large blanket watching the snow fall violently to the ground. It made him mad, winter could be so annoying, he'd rather it be rain than snow, at least rain was somewhat warm. Walking unnoticed to his brother Hao stood behind him wondering how long it would take for the younger to realize he was there.

The two stayed like that for about 5 minutes until Yoh got tired and turned around. He yelled out in shock to find his double standing right behind him, having fallen over he got up and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry didn't... see you there..." Yoh whispered and ended with a yawn, he was tired having gotten no sleep last night. It was day time now but still dark because of the snow storm outside.

Hao just shook his head and led Yoh to his bed, "You need sleep. When you wake I'll send Opacho down with food. Do not leave this room for anything, even the washroom." He added to answer Yoh's unasked question. "I'll be back by five, you can go then." Hao tucked his brother under the large heavy covers and left the room. It grew cold once more.

Yoh let sleep take him quickly and woke in what he guessed must be mid day because it was bright outside. The storm must have ended sometime ago. He wondered how everyone at home had reacted when they found him gone in the morning, or if they would just believe the note he had been told to write. The young shaman also wondered if at least Amidamaru would be able to find him, he was a ghost after all. Waiting was the only thing Yoh could do now, wait till he's found or wait till Hao lets him go. Personally he liked the second one better because it would end in less fighting.

The door opened as a young girl walked in with a small tray of food. She walked over to the dresser and placed the tray upon it. Yoh blinked a few times before sitting up and looking at the girl.

"Hello, Yoh-san." The girl said in a happy childish voice, "I'm Opacho! I brought your food." Opacho smiled at him.

"Uh... thanks..." He replied in a confused voice, "Thank you Opacho..."

She smile and went to the door and before closing it said, "Hao-sama should be home soon." She skipped away.

Yoh shook his head, what was a girl like that doing with someone like Hao? Never mind why she liked to skip everywhere... He decided he was too hungry to care at the moment and got up to eat. The food was actually quite good... for tomato soup... he sighed, he was still hungry but decided to not bother even asking for seconds, For some reason he knew there would be any.

Sitting back down he looked out the window, it was snowing still, but it wasn't as heavy now. Yoh off handedly wondered if his so called 'brother' was going to leave him in this room for two weeks just for the hell of it. That wasn't a happy thought, but things could be a lot worse, at least that way he wouldn't have to constantly worry what Hao would do with him. Who the fuck goes and kidnaps their own brother? Yoh let himself fall back onto the bed, arms stretched out on ether side of him. He was cold.

Hao walked into his house with the bags if food, he had three people living here now so he might as well do the long dreaded winter shopping. He found all the festive decorations to be nothing but annoying and pointless, stupid humans.

"Hao-sama" Opacho entered the kitchen. The kitchen was the most high-tech place in the whole house and that was because of the fridge, Hao used his fire to cook everything else on the stove.

The shaman sent a nod in Opacho's direction to tell the girl she had his attention, he continued to put away the food, Hao had bought lots. Opacho smiled and skipped over to Hao and informed him that his brother was awake.

"Thank you Opacho." He smiled at the girl, she turned to leave, "Wait... how's the temperature in his room?" Hao asked her as she was leaving.

She stopped momentarily, "Cold... even colder than the rest of the house because he keeps the drapes open to watch the snow..." Opacho giggled.

"Once again thank you. You may go out if you want just be back for dinner." With that he put away the last of the food and set off for his twin.

It only took Hao a short few seconds to get to his brother's room where he found the boy fast asleep spread out atop the covers. He looked so peaceful, time to wake him up. Hao smirked at the thought and walked over to his sleeping brother then poked him on both of his sides, this caused Yoh to jump out of the bed and hit the floor with a loud shriek.

"What the fuck are you doing????" Yoh yelled before he slapped his hand over his mouth, he was really cranking sometimes when he woke up. Don't believe it? why do people think it takes him so long to get out of bed in the morning, he's waiting for him to calm down to his normal. It was really annoying sometimes.

Hao laughed at his brothers actions, he was right; this would be an amusing winter. "I'm waking you up to ask if you need to use the wash room."

Yoh nervously nodded his head and got up from the floor, why hadn't Hao gotten mad at him for yelling? The older of the two noticed Yoh's worried face and sighed, must he explain everything to this boy?

"I'm not mad at you Yoh. I do the same thing, if not worse, when someone suddenly wakes me." Hao shook his head when Yoh seemed to be shocked by the news, they were once one being is that so hard to grasp? "We are twins after all, there are bound to be similarities." He shook his head again. Yoh finally seemed to get his point; gourd was this person that dense?

"Oh... I guess that makes sense..." Yoh said more to himself than to the other.

Walking to the door Hao signaled for Yoh to fallow him, and that he did.

The afternoon was quite uneventful other than the fact Opacho found out she was allergic to something in the food and Hao had brought her to the hospital. He may hate humans but they had their uses is what he had told Yoh when he returned with the African girl asleep in his arms. Hao sat on his couch and cradled the girl rocking her back and forth; Yoh raised an eye brow at this action.

Noticing this and wanting to spare his other, dimwitted, half he decided to explain, a little not all. "In my first life... I had always wanted a child to look after... that's why I had married the pathetic woman in my second... heh... I was sealed before the child was even born." Hao allowed some silence before continuing, "Now, in my third life, I have finally obtained what I wanted. I always do. Always." He added with a stern voice before getting up and placing the girl on the couch.

Yoh was speechless, his brother wanted to be a father, even if it meant having one with a woman you never even cared for... He really was nuts. Thought somehow Yoh felt a surge of pity for the other as he watched him pull a blanket over the small girl before kissing her forehead. Hao really did care for her, didn't he?

"Always..." Yoh said in no more of a whisper. Was Hao implying that some day, some life time, he would eventually wipe out the human race and obtain his wishes? That was more than vain, in Yoh's humble opinion, but he let it pass out of though as Manta's face entered his mind. If Hao won manta would surely die! He had to stop him somehow, if not for the human race then for his friend.

Hao sighed and grabbed the others hand before walking down the hallway towards what was now known as his room. Entering the small room Hao walked to the window and pulled the curtains together roughly before signaling for Yoh to sit on the bed.

The younger twin was hesitant but complied, after all he was at Hao's mercy and for some reason he seemed mad. Yoh sat there watching his older brother go over to the wall which was clear of any furniture, Hao stood there looking at said wall as if he was thinking about something, all traces of anger lost in thought.

"This is right behind mine... so I can... but he will... if I don't" Hao was muttering to himself in such a low voice Yoh could only catch bits and pieces. "Well Yoh-" Hao raised his voice when addressing the other, "- This is bound to keep you a little warmer, seeing as you don't have a Fire Spirit walking in your wake night and day."

Yoh didn't understand until Hao blasted a hole in the wall he was looking at, behind the dust Yoh spotted what looked like a room on the other side, what was Hao doing?

"This is where my fire place is... or rather was... it's both of ours for now. It wont be too much fun if you die from the cold." Hao stated with an evil looking smirk. "I'll see you in the morning. Remember don't leave this room with out my promising or you will be punished." he winked and set the fire up in the hole... wall... fire place... thingy. With that he left the very confused Yoh to his sleep.

The young shaman yawned, he was thankful for the heat, really he was. But he was also confused. He had thought of Hao being a cruel bastard and now he was starting to see he was a normal, ok not exactly 'normal', with dreams and wishes to. Hao was also kind and thoughtful. The only thing Yoh feared was what Hao had instore for his stay; a bored Asakura Hao was a dangerous one.

**

* * *

**

W00t! well anyways on another totally unrelated note Hao and Yoh apartently live in my closet. Now no fangirls screaming "NO THEZ IZ MINE!" 'cause everyone needs to learn to share:)

Hao: We arn't objects you fangirls can trade around Kasurin.

KS: Oh yes you are -wink-

Yoh: Nii-san I'm scared... - twitch-

TBC!!!! R&R is love!

**Edit 01/22/08:**

Kasurin: I refuse to upload the third chapter untill i get at least three more reviews. this is because i've had like 5 people watch this story with out commenting. you wanna be a bitch? well so do i! XD -is pure evil-

Hao: Now that's not nice! you wrote a great "scene" with Yo-

Kasurin: -covers hao's big fat mouth- They don't get shit till they comment!

Yoh: Wait! What "scene"?????

Hao: -evil smirk-

Yoh: ok now I'm worried... -twitch-

Kasurin: R&R my peeps or no smut for you!

Yoh: -is VERY scared now-


	3. Day 2 Twins and Seasons

**Melting the Snow: A Hao X Yoh FanFic**

**Rating:** M

**Warnings: _Yaoi, Rape, Blood, Language, Twincest, Incest, Kidnapping, etc._**

**Summary:** Hao hates the winter and is bored as hell. What to do? Why kidnap his brother of corse! That sould keep him from getting too bored. So Hao does, but he didn't know he was in for more than he asked.

**Authors Notes:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! this chapter is just for you:D I'm sorry if "that" part isn't done very well -.-; it's not much but chapter 4 shall be yummyer :)

btw I'll correct the spelling later because i got to go to school. sorry for making you all wait! -bows-

**

* * *

**

**-- Chapter 3 -- Twins and Seasons -- **

**

* * *

**

Cold. That was the only thing Hao could think of when he woke up the next morning. It was cold. Why the hell was it so cold? Hao looked at the fire place. The fire was waving from side to side. There was wind coming from Yoh's room, had he attempted to leave? 

Hao got up, not even bothering to cover his almost naked body, so clad in only his black boxers Hao walked right through the fire into Yoh's room. What he found relived him, but also annoyed him.

There on the window sill with the window wide open was Yoh. He sat on the windows ledge watching the snow fall calmly to the ground. Hao figured it had to be around 6am. This was beyond annoying.

"Yoh." Hao kept his arms crossed and tapped his foot while giving the boy a stern look. "What do you think you are doing?"

The younger twin was startled by the sudden voice calling him and almost fell out the window before catching himself. He turned to look at his brother. Yoh couldn't understand why the other was upset.

"I... I'm watching the snow, I like the cold." Yoh explained truthfully, there was no need to lie; he really did love the cold.

Hao shook his head, was this 'kid' really his other half, and if so why was there so many differences? Anyways... back to the task at hand. Punishment. No one woke up Asakura Hao this early in the morning with out getting any scars to speak of. This would be fun.

"Yoh. My sweet brother. Do you not realize what you have just done?" Hao asked his now slightly fearful brother.

The other just shook his head slowly, "Does having the window open count as leaving the room?" Yoh asked quietly. He sat waiting for an answer as his older brother walked over to his bed and got under the covers. Ok now Yoh was confused, wait. Hao was shivering a little. Then it dawned on him. "You're cold?" Yoh bluntly asked.

"Well no fucking duh! Close that bloody window and get your ass over here before I burn it off!" Hao shouted, he really did have a short temper in the mornings.

Yoh quickly complied with the yelling shaman's wishes and sat down beside him. He was worried, Hao did always seem to have mood swings but it was rare for him to shout at someone, this was not going to be good.

Wrapping the blankets tightly around himself he left out a sigh, Yoh was an idiot. Must he explain everything to the boy 100 times over before he finally got it? Yoh already new one little secret of his that he let slip last night without meaning to. Opacho was dear to him, but there was no need for anyone but himself to know that, and he just bluntly went out and told his twin as if he was asking his permission to care for the girl.

"Yoh." Hao paused, why wasn't he mad any more? He felt calm as soon as Yoh had sat down. That was fucked. Let's make him use his brain for once. "If you can figure out what you did wrong and exactly why it was so. Then I will not punish you for it." he gave his twin a smirk before getting out of his brothers bed and walked into the fire once more.

Yoh sat there confused. What the fuck just happened?

Hao was thinking the same thing. Usually he would have inflicted immense pain on someone who dared to wake him up. Yet here he was trying to play out a little game. There was something about Yoh that seemed to calm him, which in turn angered him. It was unending.

"Yoh..." He rolled over on his bed and slammed his head into his pillows. Why was this eating him up so much? Yoh had been here for just over one day and he was already cracking up. He had never believed he was crazy, but now he believed he was at least going crazy.

No! REALLY! Hao could have sworn his brother had checked him out just after he almost fell off the window. It was getting to him. He had to know what was going on in that small little brain of his. Hao let out a muffled cry into his pillow. This was getting him no where; he'd deal with it after he woke up. Later. Much later. Good Night for Asakura Hao. He wants fucking sleep!

After another few minutes Hao finally drifted off to sleep.

Back in the other room Yoh was still sitting on his bed, but this time he wasn't as confused. Hao had threatened him. Not good. He needed to figure out what he had done. But that was harder than it sounded because every time he tried Hao's nearly naked body came back into his mind.

Yoh Blushed. Why the hell was he having sudden urges to tackle his brother and start doing... very wrong things! Bad images! Yoh sighed this was going to be a really long day.

He lay down on his bed and sank into it. Ok! All he did was open the window. Wait there was a big freaking hole in the wall! Yoh slapped his forehead at his stupidity. He had most likely woken Hao up with the cold air entering the house. Smart Yoh! Go and wake up your homicidal brother early in the morning why don't you?

Man did he feel stupid, Hao most likely was thinking the something. Well that explained allot. At least he figured it out... oh gourd... figure... his brother had a nice one. Yoh blushed deeply and shook his head. They were twins! Not just family, but freaking twins! These thoughts were way off limits.

Being twins they looked almost exactly alike, but there were key differences. Yoh was healthy yet no where near the strong build of his brothers body, also you'd never catch him wearing so many stars, was his brother obsessed or something?

Yoh could feel himself getting aroused from the image of Hao in his mind. He wished his dick would just shut up. Ok! Think of a total turn off! Yoh thought for a while and for some reason when he thought of Anna his manhood went limp. Wow... maybe he shouldn't marry her after all.

"Heh... Anna would kill me if she knew that her face was enough to turn me off so quickly" Yoh laughed to himself. "I just hope I can make it through the whole week without Hao noticing anything." He knew he was slow sometimes (most of the time); he just wished for once his twin would be to.

Ah morning, nice bright and no more snowstorm! Hao was cheerfully awake now getting dressed. Had Yoh figured out why he woke up yet? If not then he deserved to be punished just for being so stupid.

A knock came from behind his door and Opacho peeked her head into the room. "Hao-sama?" She asked quietly not know if he was awake yet. Seeing he was she happily skipped over to him and sat on his bed. Hao smiled at her.

"Good morning Opacho" He greeted as he did up his belt, "You look a little better but how are you feeling?" Hao asked the young girl, he was still concerned for her health.

"Opacho is all better!" She laughed cheerfully.

It was a good morning indeed.

Yoh woke up to the sound of very loud laughing coming from Hao's room on the other side of the fire. He shivered a little; he had slept on top of the covers because he was too tired to get up again after laying down. Sighing he got up and decided to get dressed.

He decided to wear his usual clothing only this time with a large dark brown hoody to keep him warm. Stupid Hao and his no heaters policy.

Hao put in his poncho and walked out his door towards the washroom with Opacho close at hand. This made Hao smile; she really did fallow him like a puppy.

He entered the washroom and picked up his brush, his hair was a complete mess, damn Yoh for waking him up. Yoh...

"That gives me an idea. Opacho?" Hao turned to face the girl. "You want to get breakfast ready? And this time make sure there are no peanut products in it." He sent her off the kitchen as he walked to his brother's room, brush still in hand. It was fun bossing Yoh around.

Knocking on the door he waited for his brother to answer, Hao didn't want to walk in while the other was changing. He was going to figure out what exactly was going through his brother's head this morning when he had slowly looked him up and down. It was unnerving to the point of insanity. Had his younger half really been 'checking him out' or was he mistaken? And if Yoh really was drooling over him, what would he do? It was too confusing.

"Yoh are you dressed?" Hao called out impatiently.

"Sorry!" Yoh ran to the door and opened it to find his, very annoyed, brother glaring at him "I didn't hear you..." He pointed to his headphones.

Hao glared at the orange object. A human's object of entertament. Pointless.

"Don't wear those in my house again or I will destroy them and make it your dinner." Hao stated harshly.

Yoh nodded and quickly ran to his bag to put away his prized headphones, this was going to be boring. What would eh do with out his music? Nap all day? Wait... He liked napping. Then everything was ok after all. Things always work out.

He really should destroy those things, but Hao decided against it. Yoh might through a fit if he did, and in turn that would piss him off and he might just end up killing his younger brother by mistake, which would not be good. Nope, not good at all. It would defeat the whole purpose of bringing him here in the first place... wait why was he here again? Oh yeah so he could fuck with Yoh's head! Hao laughed inwardly as he sat down on Yoh's bed.

"Yoh. Brush my hair." Hao held out the brush to his brother. Yoh just stood there. "We don't have all bloody day!" His eye brow twitched.

The younger of the two almost ran to the bed to sit by Hao, taking the brush from his hand. He started gently brushing the other's long brunet hair, getting the brush caught on his brother's poncho once and a while. Hao's hair was pretty darn well taken care of, a lot more that his own.

Hao sighed as he felt the brush once more get caught on his poncho. "One second Yoh."

Yoh stopped brushing as watched, with a slight blush on his face, as Hao removed his poncho revealing that once again he was not wearing a shirt. He shook his head, bad images Yoh, very bad images.

Hao could feel his brother tense up behind him as he fanned his hair out making it easier for the other to brush. Why the hell did he react like that? Did Yoh have the hots for him or something... no that couldn't be, they were brothers after all, that thought made him slightly sick.

"Ummm..." Yoh tried to say something but couldn't figure how to tell his brother to put a shirt on so he wouldn't get a boner with out being slapped for it. He let out a soft sigh; this was going to be a long day.

"Just get on with it. We have to leave soon so hurry up!" Hao snapped at him.

Nodding quickly Yoh pushed the dirty thoughts from his mind and continued to brush Hao's long silky hair. "So where are we going?" Yoh asked as his curiosity over powered his other 'feelings', thank gourd! Hao shook his head indicating that he would just have to wait and see till they got to where they were going.

"Hey Hao..." The younger stuttered a bit, "I'm sorry about waking you up last night... I didn't think about the temperature dropping so low in here..." Yoh blushed in embarrassment as he acknowledge his stupidity from earlier, Hao just nodded and sat quietly. "By the way what time is it anyways?"

"One pm" Hao replied as he enjoyed the feeling of the brush going through his hair. It always felt nicer when someone else did it.

Yoh almost fell off the bed in shock, "One??? Now that's late sleeping in. even for me." he shook his head. All these shacking unwanted thoughts out of his head was making him dizzy. 

"Well you WERE up SIX in the morning." Hao snapped at him again.

"Heh Heh... right..." Yoh went quite and continued brushing Hao's hair in silence when Hao said something that made him blush even more than before.

"Yoh. This morning. Why the hell were you checking my body out like that?" Hao bluntly asked without looking at his twin. Might as well get the bloody question out there so he could get an answer.

... a long period of silence passed through the room.

"Ummmm... I... I was..." Yoh found himself having problems answering the question. Come on, who in their right mind would tell their brother that they wanted to fuck them to next year? "i don't know what you're talking about." He told the other sturnly, yeah like Hao'd ever buy that one.

Hao turned to face Yoh and smiled in a wicked way. "Good thing that today i feel like being nice" He looked away once more, "Now finish my hair so we can be off."

Not wanting to envoke his brother's anger yoh complied and continued to brush his hair. After that was done the two got up and went to the front door.

The two walked out into the snow, well at least Yoh did, Hao melted a path for himself. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours untill they got to a wooded area, Hao sped up his steps forsing Yoh to run after him. After a while they came up to a clearing, Hao sat down on a large rock and started huming to himself as if he forgot Yoh was with him. Yoh stood behind him waiting for what ever would come next, it was getting dark out, most likely around 9pm now.

it took them 8hours to get here? well yeah, they past right through a big city and past alot of farm land to get here. You'd think Yoh would have complained, but no, he was to interested as to where they were going to notice how tired he was. It was just then when Yoh's tummy decided to give him a shout.

Hao Laughed full heartedly, "You hungry Yoh?" He asked as he passed a orange to his younger half.

"Orange?" silence " Orange" ... "ORANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoh smiled brightly and pealed the fruit happily.

Laughing loudly Hao ate his own as he watched the stars apeer over head, he knew his brother liked oranges, a lot, but he never exspected that kind of a reaction. This winter wasn't so bad after all... or not...

Show began to suddenly fall harshly hitting Hao square in the face knocking him over. Just great, an other snow storm...wait, this wasn't snow. This was rain... it's too cold for rain. Something was wrong. Hao looked at the small pond they were heading towards, A large spirit almost floted out of the ice. She was blue and looked like an elegent mermaid, she was the spirit of water. The long haired shaman may be able to change the spirit of fire's element to water, but the spirit of fire would always be the spirit of fire with out Hao's help.

This wasn't good, Hao and the fire spirit were at a disavantage. Against the Spirit of water they could only do so much because of this cold weather, another reason to hate winter. damn. they were traped.

Yoh was in aw at this beautiful spirit, he'd never seen something so pretty. He took that thought back as she grew a darker blue and lanched a fast and swift wave attact at him. Great, he didn't even have amidamaru to protect him. Yoh prepared to drown and was shocked when only a few droplets hit his face. what was going on?

Looking up Yoh saw Hao and the Fire spirit protecting him by turning the water into steem with high amounts of heat.

"Yoh! Get out of the way." Hao said sturnly leaving no room for question.

The younger nodded and ran in to the trees hiding behind one for cover. Chancing glaces at the fight every now and then, Yoh could tell Hao wasn't fairing well. But how? Wasn't he all powerful or something? This was Hao Asakura damnit! Wait why did he care what happend to Hao? Well for starts he was the only thing protecting Yoh from drowning on land... He blushed... Shaking his head he told himself now was not the time for his "other" thoughts about his older brother.

Swaring under his breath Hao continued to fight the female spirit. This was just great! Not only was her element aproblem, but so were the stars. yes stars. The great Hao Asakura was being beaten down but some water slut because the planets decided to have an off day and mess with his powers. This was not going to end well.

Hao was sent flying back then hit his head on a large rock near Yoh and fell unmoving to the ground. The water demon advanced upon the knocked out shaman prepoaring for another attack.

With out even thinking yoh picked up a large stick and throue it at the spirit. He hit 'dead' on target causing the water spirit to turn and attack him insted. Yoh waited for the final blow to land, but it never did. A large red hand blocked the attack, the spirit of fire had protected him.

Yoh looked up behind him to find his twin brother standing behind him, blood slowing moving down the side of his face. Hao's leg were wobblely from the blow to the head, was this really his brother? something had to be wrong, Hao seemed weak right now. but why?

"Hao..." Yoh wAtched as the battle continued. Eventually Hao defeted the water spirit, but not un scared.

Hao slowly made his way to his brother, calling upon the spirit of fire to take the both of them back to his house. Fucking snow had started falling harsher than before making it seem colder than it really was. If the stars and planets hadn't been messing up his powers the battle would have ended long before now. Yoh looked up at the hand that Hao had offered him, taking the jesture he let himself be lifted to his feet.

Slick with sweat Hao looked even more stuning than usual, this fact made Yoh blush rather deeply... luckily for him his brother took it the wrong way.

"Yoh? Damn this snow to hell! you most likely have a freaking cold!" hao hissed angerly as he and his brother were teleported home with the SOF's powers.

The younger of the two held back a laugh, Hao really was cute when he was pouting about winter. for some reason it just seemed to be that way. Not that it mattered, it was best if Yoh kept his dreams... well... in his dreams. He let out a small sigh as they walked into the house, Hao lead the way to his room pulling the younger by the arm.

After opening the door and being pushed down against the bed in his brother's room, Yoh was very confused as to why he was being pined down by his brothers armswith Hao's forhead touching his own.

"Yoh." Hao breathed out with his eyes closed as if he were thinking hard to remember something.

The other paused before repling, "H-Hao?" Yoh stuttered out while blushing deeply.

"You keep doing that... but you aren't sick..." Hao muttered.

Ok now Yoh was really confused, what in the world was his brother talking abo- then it clicked. Hao was talking about his blushing, sadly this made Yoh blush even more. Damn Hao had noticed... OF CORSE HE DID! Hao was over 1000 bloody years old. Had he been sitting down at his desk he would have slamed his head into it.

"Keep doing what?" Yup that's right play it safe...

"You know what!" Hao snaped his eyes open and glared at the boy below him.

So much for playing it safe... "I-ah-ummm... HEY! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WALKS AROUND HALF NAKED 24/7!" Yoh took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Hao sighed and looked at his window, it was getting light out again meaning it was close to midnight. Maybe this conversation should be talked out after he had some rest. Come on? this had to be a dream. even the slightest evedence that your twin brother had inscestual feelings towards you was insane talk, this had to be a dream... one VERY fucked up dream.

"ummmm... hao?" Yoh whispered out to hid now quite twin. "You can get off me now... please?"

The older shaman thought about it for a while then gave his brother a small glare, "Make me." he hissed out. Hao was confused, and he didn't like being confused, and when he didn't like something it made him mad, So all in all he was mad and confused.

Was his brother throwing a fit? the mere thought made Yoh want to laugh loudly in Hao's face but he decided against it. Make him? how the hell was he supposed to over power someone who was more powerful than himself?

For some unknown reason Yoh couldn't take his eyes off of Hao's soft plush lips, oh how he wanted to kiss them... that's when the boy got an idea.Hao was busy glaring at Yoh, to busy to defend himself against the kiss that was planted on his lips moments after he had challanged his brother to remove him.

Being in shock like he was Hao unwillingly let himself be pushed onto the mattress. Yoh continued to kiss him while nipping at Hao's lower lip asking for entrance. Being a mere animal hao's body acted on instinked and opened his mouth allowing Yoh's toung to feel around inside.

Happy the Hao was reacting, at least physically if not willingly, Yoh started to feel around Hao's body slowly moving his hads under the older's shirt. Yoh could feel the muciles shiver under his touch. Weather he liked it or not Hao was getting turned on like crazy.

To the younger shaman's disappointment it ended all to quickly.

The other shaman finally snapped out of it once he felt himself starting to get hard in his pants. Blushing like a mad man Hao kicked his twin off of him and disapeered in a flicker of flames leaving Yoh to his thoughts.

Yoh cursed his luck, the one time he finally desides to do something about his urgegs he gets left alone feeling hot and bothered. Well this sucked. He blushed, Hao had actually reacted to his touches so there might be a little hope left. The shaman laughed out loud. It did seem the tables had turned.

The clock struck 12.

**

* * *

**

ok i have to ask... did any of you, other than dev, notice the pun i place while submiting this story? hahahaah XD

This is a "_Romance/Family_" fanfic -dies laughing-

what? well i found it funny!

Hao: That's because you are weird...

Kasurin: at least I'm not the one twitching in the corner -points to Yoh-

Hao: -sigh- that's because of _your _fanfic...

Kasurin: It was sexy though -wink-

Hao: -evil smirk-

Kasurin: come on! it should be you twitching in the corner! you were the one almost raped!

Hao: Oh we all know i enjoyed that -winks-

Yoh: SHUT UP! -starts crying- i wouldn't do something like that to nii-chan!

Kasurin: my fic my rules

Hao: Agreed!

Faust: HI! -heart-

Kasurin: WTF? FAUST?... nvm... anyways I seem to get more reviews when i say this, soooooooooooo, no chapter 4 untill i get at least 3 new reviews! muahahahaha i'm evil.

Faust: R&R

Hao: -is raping Kio in the closet- [inside joke


	4. Day 4 Lust vs Love

**Melting the Snow: A Hao X Yoh FanFic**

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:**_**Anna**_**, **_**Yaoi??, Rape?, Blood, Language, Twincest, Incest, Kidnapping, etc.**_

**Summary:** Hao hates the winter and is bored as hell. What to do? Why kidnap his brother of course! That should keep him from getting too bored. So Hao does, but he didn't know he was in for more than he asked.

**Authors Notes:** I'm SOOOOO sorry for the lateness of this chapter!!! I had lost my password for XD lolz it's true! So I took that as reason to slack off on this story as so on my others, which btw I'm happy to announce that there shall be a Sequel to 'I will win you'. So here I am once more for all of you to complain about my crapy spelling. Lolz

Oh and I lied no smut for you :P not yet at least you dirty dirty peeps!

Also I notice the thing about Hao wearing a shirt in the last chapter ^^; srry forgive me for my mistake. **NO SHIRTS!!!** XO

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Day 4 – Lust vs. Love – **

**

* * *

  
**

It was now 2 days after the '_incident_' with Hao, which could totally and truly be blamed on hormones. Yoh was hungry and cold.

Hao had not shown up anywhere in any of the rooms Yoh was permitted to enter which could only mean one thing, he was avoiding Yoh like the plague.

Hao on the other had was in the same spot he had been for that same amount of time, out in his yard burning rocks into puddles of boiling liquid to vent his frustration and confusion.

Opacho was watching over her master with worry over both of them.

Her master never acted this way before… _Ok so sometimes he'd throw a fit, but most of the time he killed what ever annoyed him so why didn't he just kill Yoh?_ This confused the young girl more than anything else.

Meanwhile as this was all happening back at the Flame INN things weren't much better.

Anna was '_PMS_'ing, as Horo put it, and making everyone work twice as hard to make up for Yoh's absents.

In this way Hao and Anna were alike, they both took their anger out on those around them. Anna had even Faust at his limit of the abuse one could take while on the other hand Ryu was more than willing to meet her every whim.

As Horo had pointed out to Ren just the day before, since Yoh went missing Ryu and Anna seemed to be spending more and more time together.

Ren Shrugged it of as Ryu being Ryu and Anna happy to have a slave, yet Horo insisted something was going on there.

"Hey Ren! I'm telling you that Anna has the hots for Ryu! Come on!" Horo insisted for the hundredth time that day nudging Ren in the arm.

The shorter boy sighed rolling his eyes, "What in Kami's name are you on? Anna would never look at anyone other than Yoh, She possessed."

"HA! You're just jealous you didn't catch her off the rebound!!!" Horo snickered quietly.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Ren spat his milk out into Horo's face for the shock of what he just heard, and blushing he replied "That's not true! Besides there is already someone I'm interested in…" He then got up to go find a cloth to clean up the mess he had made.

Horo sat up, his eyes following him quickly, "It better not be my sister! Oi you listening?!?!" he glared at the Chinese boy currently shoving a wet cloth on to his face cleaning up the milk.

"Oh it's not her… heh by the way she's already going out with Chocolove" He ducked a high kick from Horo and ran out of the room snickering.

Sighing Horo picked up the cloth that had fallen to the floor, ever since Yoh had left Ren had been acting strangely, most likely from the stress of it all. "I wonder who Ren likes? I was sure he had something for Anna… oh well… HEY!!!!"

Faust VIII had just entered the room with a loud thud, yes thud, for he fainted as soon as the door had closed be hind him and his 'wife' Elisa.

"Faust you all right?" Horo helped the man into a near by chair, "What happened to you? You look like a mess!"

Looking up and down Faust's body one would notice the darker shadows under his eyes, his skin paler than usual, and his clothing torn and dirty.

"Hey, earth to dead beet!" He waved his hand in front of the necromancers face.

The man slowly looked up at the boy with tired eyes and spoke quite softly, "No more… no more tra-training…**HAHAahHaAhaHAHAha**!!!!" Faust broke into hysterics.

"Wow I'm glad I don't have to work for that crazy woman" Ren chuckled over Faust's manic laughter as he entered the room again with a new glass of milk in hand.

"Oi that isn't nice you don't know what training under the heartless soul of a woman is like…" Horo shivered at the thought of his sister's training plans for that night. "It isn't pretty let me say that much."

Ren rolled his eyes and handed Horo a 20 dollar bill, Horo looked at him confused. "You were right… about Anna…" Ren spoke as he drank his milk, "Ryu is taking her out on a date…"

"Ah. All this at a time Yoh isn't able to bask in the freedom…" Faust added thoughtfully to the conversation.

Horo Horo and Ren looked blankly at the suddenly calm Faust who was currently snuggling with his wife.

Ren then put his milk down, "Speaking of Yoh any clue where he really is? Anna was a little too quick to believe the letter that was left, in my opinion." He paused for a moment. "Then again it could have been here who sent him off in the first place."

"Agreed I do wish he'd hurry back… Anna-sama isn't as hard on me when he's around…" Faust let out a small breath of happiness at the thought of being free from his training to spend time with his wife and Manta.

"That's very greedy of you Faust-san." Amidamaru said as he floated into the room to see what all the noise was about.

"Yeah Yeah enough about the freak, can't you go track down Yoh?" Horo said as he drank milk.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Ren yelled at the blue haired shaman, snatching the bottle of milk out of his hands.

-_Argument breaks out_-

Meanwhile back at Hao's Japanese style_, __if you could even call it that_… _wait! Let's talk about the house and how it works in a special chapter…, _house Yoh was clutching his stomach in pain from not being feed for two days. On top of that the fire place/hole in the wall, had gone out yesterday after noon so it was too cold for even Yoh's liking.

"Fuck it where the hell is Hao when you need the jerk?!?" Yoh called out to the empty room. This was getting him no where quick waiting here for his brother. It may be his own fault for scaring Hao away, but who new the guy was so sensitive?

Yoh grabbed his sweater and throwed it on, "Well if he wont come to me I'll go to him. Maybe I'll be able to find food on my way" He opened the door and fell to the ground with a start.

He had been pushed back into the room by Hao who was glaring down at him.

"You annoy me…" The older twin stated with malice.

Rubbing his head Yoh sat up and looked at his brother in confusion, "Who's annoyed? You or me who hasn't eaten anything for two days?" Yoh smiled softly, he just wasn't the angry type and couldn't stay mad for long.

Hao actually laughed at this, he had been expecting a remark like that to come from Yoh, "Well then get up and fallow me to the kitchen. We'll get you feed, seeing as I haven't eaten ether…" He let out a sigh, "Opacho made us lunch."

"Really, do you ever cook?" Yoh snickered at Hao.

The older shaman blushed slightly and coughed, "Actually I don't know how to… That's not the point." He regained his composer, "In return for me feeding you, you must agree to talk about what happened the other day."

It was Yoh's turn to fake composer with a cough and a blush he nodded and fallowed Hao to the kitchen where they both met the sweet smell of Ham.

Hao and Yoh both ate their food in silence for the exception when Hao made comments on a topic Opacho was raving on and on about.

***DING!!!!!***

The sound echoed through out the whole building causing Hao to get up so quickly he knocked over his chair and then he disappeared into a sea of flames then he was gone.

"What was that?" Yoh looked at the spot Hao had just been with a confused look on his face. "What was that bell for? Oi…"

Opacho picked up Hao's chair and put it back up to where it belonged and grabbed his plate and took it to the sink ignoring Yoh's questioning.

Yoh shrug and decided he'd ask Hao when he came back… speaking of asking… That's right Hao wanted to question him about '_that_' time. He hit his head on the table repeatedly swearing internally to himself. Why had he let his hormones get the best of him? Yoh wagered if Hao had not stopped him he would of gone much father. Not a good thought.

"Yoh-san?" Opacho looked up at the teen with a worried expression on her young little face.

"Heh… sorry about that… do you think Hao would be upset if I went back to my room before he got back?" Yoh asked as he looked around the kitchen for signs of his twin.

The girl smiled politely, "I don't think so. Would you like a hot chocolate to take with you?"

"Ah! Yes please! Thank you very much." Yoh smiled back at her and took the warm drink and was on his way down the hall.

On the other side of the building at the edge of Hao's land something was lurking around trying to find a way in.

Hao looked around at the edge of his barrier he had set up when he brought Yoh to his home.

"_**SHOW YOUR SELF!"**_ He yelled in a commanding voice that would scare Anna herself into listening without question.

Amidamaru materialized himself in front of the Fire Shaman looking quite defiant as he attempted to stare him down.

"You have no business being here spirit."

Oh if looks could kill Amidamaru would have died again from the stare down he was getting from the elder Asakura Twin. Amidamaru shivered at the harsh gaze.

"I'm looking for Yoh-dono. He went missing four days ago, I'm looking for him." Amidamaru stated as calmly as he could manage. He may be dead but Hao still could do a lot of damage to him… like feeding him to the Spirit of Fire.

Hao closed his eyes mentally searching for Yoh and did not find him in the kitchen, he smirked and opened his eyes, "I don't know where Yoh is at the moment. So you have no business with me." Pause, "now get **off** _**MY LAND**_!!" wow that sounded American, Opacho was rubbing off on him.

Amidamaru nodded and floated away, rather quickly, back to the Flame INN to tell Horo what he had found out. Hao lived next door!

The Fire Shaman shook his head in annoyance. He had hoped his time with his brother would be left alone and he wouldn't have to deal with those tiny little weak sons of bit-

"Huh" something cold hit his nose, again, again, "FUCKIN' SNOW! **!$$%%^$^^*^&!%#!#%$!**!" Hao melted all the snow on the ground below him and stormed off back to his home before a snow storm started up again.

Opacho smiled as she saw the fire, a very violent fire might I add, melting a path for her master as he quickly stormed forward. "Hao-sama! Welcome back home! Yoh-san is waiting for you in his room."

"Ah" _So that's where he ran off to,_ "Thank you Opacho, here" Hao gave the girl some money patting her on the head. "Go out and buy some more food. It looks like our guest may be staying longer than we first expected."

"Hai~!" Opacho skipped out on the slushy ground away towards the town and new snow started to fall.

Hao then turned on his heal and headed towards Yoh's room at the back of the house. He needed to one make sure Yoh didn't know about Amidamaru, and two what the hell had Yoh been thinking when he… he… well yeah. Hao shook his head to get rid of his blush, fucking incestual twin messing with his head.

Opening the door he found said twin fast asleep snuggled under the covers of his bed lightly snoring away. He looked kind of cute like that, is that how he himself looked a sleep? If so that would explain Opacho staring at him every night to make sure he fell asleep. She really was a good kid.

The shaman sat down on the bed leaning over and lightly shook his twin awake, the twin however was spooked out at the movement and sat up so quickly that him and Hao butted heads.

"What the fuck?!?" Hao hissed at Yoh holding the side of his head from the pain. "I don't mind if you _attempt_ to attack me, but this is just ridiculous!"

"Oh my gourd sorry!" Yoh back up against the wall in fear that Hao was pissed off enough to do something. This had happened before when Anna woke him up for training… that scene ended off with him getting two black eyes and a broken arm.

Hao sighed, "Yes I'm ok just try not to bash me in the head again. Got it?" That last part had a threat in it and Yoh was sure that next time he wouldn't be so lucky. "Now you remember our deal right?"

The younger shaman blinked blankly for a while then, "OH! The… talk… Look I'm sorry if I scared you or anything…"

"I don't get scared." Hao stated strongly.

_Oh really now?_ Yoh snickered maybe he could get away with a little more, He told himself that it was wrong on so many levels but he wanted to do it. At least that's the conclusion he came to before he took his nap.

Trying not to laugh Yoh sat right beside his brother putting his arm around his neck pulling him close enough so the other could feel his breath on their neck. Hao stood completely still, his eyes wide open with shock.

"That's what we call fear _Nii-chan~!_" Yoh said sweetly in Hao's ear, feeling Hao shiver at his voice made him feel more confident.

Hao's mind was racing. Why the hell was this happening? Wait was this even Yoh? What if it was a clone… ok no but still this wasn't normal. Though if he were to be truthful to himself the way Yoh was now touching his neck really did feel nice.

"Will you stop that!!" Hao yelled pushing Yoh to the floor, "What the hell are you thinking!" He now was about the colour of a tomato.

_That you're cute when you are flustered,_ Yoh chuckled to himself.

-Twitch- "Why are you laughing huh?" Hao stared down at his double with a glare that redefined the meaning of _'If looks could kill'_.

"Oh no reason." Yoh got up, still chuckling to himself, and came face to face with his brother placing a light kiss on his lips. With the contact Yoh could tell that he was coming very close to being killed but he went on anyways. "Just thinking how cute that blush looks on you." He said as he pulled away smiling.

At that moment a few things happened which ended with Yoh on the floor with a hand shaped bruise on his face and the room on fire. Hao then stormed out of the room passing Opacho who was heading towards that same place with a hose.

Yoh just sat there in shock. His twin really was sensitive, one would never guess by looking at the guy. He laughed quietly, this would be fu-

Water?

Opacho had sprayed him in the face before turning to the rest of the room trying to put out the fire but it spread faster than she could put it out. Yoh then got up and started helping the poor girl, it was his fault after all that the room was on fire in the first place.

It was completely dark before they finish putting out the flames that had gone into the hall way. There was now one whole wall missing and the roof at one point had caved in and blocked the fire place the Hao had made for Yoh when he gave him the room.

"Well that's done…" Yoh said smiling at the destruction. At least they had saved the rest of the building. Hao's room was completely untouched by Opacho told him that Hao fire proofed his room completely. This told him Hao lost his temper more than he had first thought.

Opacho glared at him, "You really shouldn't upset Hao-sama like that."

"I know and I feel really bad for it… can you tell me where _Hao_-_sama_ is so I can say _sorry_?" Yoh felt bad for tricking her but he really didn't want Hao to get away from him. Not again at least.

The girl gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen and lead him out the the back yard. Yoh noticed something odd. It was as light as day out here then he saw why, Hao was Burning everything and anything he could find that wasn't pinned down, Yoh was even sure somewhere in the distance he herd a car exploding.

_Whoa… someone has issues._

Hao stopped as soon as he noticed Yoh and Opacho watching him. He then turned to the young girl and went towards her whispering something in her ear about Machi and fixing walls.

Opacho skipped off into the dark and was gone.

"She'll return tomorrow to fix your room for you." Hao answered quietly before turn to face Yoh, "I don't know what you're getting at with your actions but… it stops _**now**_."

"At least I'm not burning down buildings." Yoh sighed, "I don't fully understand why I feel this way ether but," Yoh brushed his hand through Hao's hair tucking it behind his ear, "I like it" He kissed him on the cheek.

Hao blushed and bowed his head. This was all way too confusing to deal with and Yoh didn't look like he was going to let up anytime soon. _Might as well see where it goes, but he's right I am scared. _He let out a sigh, "Lets go to sleep."

"_Hai~!_"

* * *

KH- Well that took me long enough neh?

Hao- No shit.

Yoh- O.o I molest Nii-chan? nOOO!

Hao- *chuckle* Oh yes my brother~3

Yoh- Hao what are you- O.O!!!

Hao- *molest Yoh*

Faust- I love ELIZA!!!!!!!!!

KH- ok... R&R perverts ;P


End file.
